


Effort Flourished

by Narcissistic_Jerk



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A planned date, Gay, Homos being non-homos, M/M, They are gay for each other, not dating, unintentional date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissistic_Jerk/pseuds/Narcissistic_Jerk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and Momoi planned out something for both of their precious Aomine and Kagami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effort Flourished

_This is effort_ , Aomine thought to himself as he dragged his feet to the huge entrance of a shopping mall, hands hidden deep into his pockets as his facial expression screamed “I wanna sleep.”

The entrance was crowded with people—the more the reason for Aomine to go back home. It was a huge ball of cacophony and trust him, the Ace had no idea  _why_ people likes to go out on weekends. It’s noisy, hot, annoying and  _tiring_. If he ever wanted an answer to that, he can always ask Satsuki. After all, she’s one of those people who think going shopping on weekends is a great idea. The girl was also the reason why this lazy Ace player was even here in the first place.

_At least she promised food_ , was all Aomine could think about as he approached the mall entrance, his gaze scanning around to search for a specific pink haired girl. Instead, he spotted an alarming shade of red. He inwardly cringed at that, partly annoyed yet unwillingly, a larger part of him felt happy.

“Why the hell is that idiot here—“ Aomine unconsciously grumbled to himself, hunching his back more as an unintentional gesture to hide himself from the other man’s sight. Tough luck though, no matter how low he dropped, he’d still be a 192cm tall Japanese with navy colored hair and no one would ever let their gaze run across him without making as much as a fuss; Kagami was not an exception.

Aomine let out a groan of agony when he saw Kagami’s eyes widened in size and his shoulders squared slightly with his mouth ajar. No point in running away now that he saw him. The ace basketball player walked towards where Kagami was standing; it wasn’t obligatory, he just happened to stand at where Aomine was instructed to wait for that one hell of an annoying woman and Aomine swore he’ll make a hole out of Satsuki’s purse if she didn’t show up  _right the fuck now_.

“Yo,” Aomine tried to sound and look as nonchalant as possible with his heart thumping loudly against his ribcage.  _This is the worst day of my life_ , the bluenette groaned to himself(or is it?).

“Hey.” Kagami sounded weird and he was being  _way_  too fidgety for a guy. He even attempted to avoid eye contact with Aomine—wasn’t that weird or what? But despite the fact, the gesture made Aomine’s stomach churn in the worst(most pleasant) way possible.  _It’s illegal for a guy to be this cute._  Aomine wanted to scream.

“What’re you doing here?” Instead, Aomine remained his usual self, he hoped he didn’t sound too curious(or eager, given the circumstances) ‘cause he  _definitely_ went for the annoyed route.

It seemed like Aomine  _did_  sounded annoyed because Kagami scowled, turning to look at Aomine(Finally!).

“I just happened to have a friend, unlike someone.” Kagami made sure to stress on the words friend and someone, making it crystal clear for Aomine that he was certainly talking about him. He’s not just going to submit to Aomine by answering his question after he used such an unpleasant tone. It was like seeing Kagami on a weekend’s a disease or some shit.  _Why did I even like this dumbass._  Kagami always contemplates on that statement whenever Aomine’s being an asshole.

Kagami’s reply(?) to his question must have hit a nerve somewhere in Aomine that he didn’t know existed because he noticed how Aomine’s eyebrow twitched and Kagami allowed himself to gloat in self-satisfaction for a bit.

“That was uncalled for.” Aomine deadpanned bitterly.

“Acting like I’m some sort of disease was uncalled for too and you don’t see me complaining.” In fact, he did. After all, having your biggest crush thinking your mere presence was a disease was not an enjoyable experience. Kagami had to bite back the bitterness the sentence was supposed to hold.

Ugh. Sometimes Kagami have to  _stop_  being so stubborn. He didn’t know.

“You don’t know.” Aomine grumbled and looked away.

“That you’re an asswipe?” Kagami scoffed. “Believe me, I  _do._ ”

“Y’know what? I hate you.” Aomine faced Kagami again, irritated.

“Who said anything about loving you?” Kagami snarled despite the disgusting sting in his heart.

“Your constant invitation for a one-on-one says otherwise.” The smirk on Aomine’s face irked Kagami so.

_Seriously? One second he was being a bitch and now he’s being a tease? Aomine’s definitely having his period right now._

“I would punch you right now if it weren’t for the old lady beside me.”

“Nice joke. Didn’t know you had it in you.” Aomine’s mocking laughter told Kagami the punch was definitely what Aomine deserved.

Their attention was forcefully sidetracked to something other than choking the life out of each other when their cellphones chime for a new message received. They averted their gaze, making sure to give each other one last glare while fishing out for their phones before looking down at the bright screen.

“Fucking woman!”

“Fucking Kuroko!”

They turned to look at each other at their simultaneous outburst, only to look back at their phone screen and snarl at it.

“I can’t believe she ditched me for him!”

“I can’t believe he ditched me for her!”

They stare at each other once more, curious gazes fueling the doubts in them.

“Tetsu?”

“Momoi-san?”

Their assumption was proven correct when their faces twisted into one of exasperation and frustration.

“Now I’m stuck with you.” Both of the aces stated indignantly as they grace each other with heated glares. Though in truth they were internally screaming “Don’t leave me alone with him.” as both of them were forced to be stuck with their biggest crush for the whole day.

They could always go home but they’ve already went through the trouble of getting out of their homes. Besides, no way was Aomine going to return back without gaining some profit from getting out from a perfect day for a nap.

“So, what now?” Kagami was the first to break the silence that led after their annoying turns of events.

“You’re treating me to something. I don’t care what. I just need to eat.” Aomine seemed to be unaffected by the whole spending-a-day-with-your-biggest-crush route but oh, Kagami didn’t know what was happening inside Aomine’s head. It was a ruckus. He couldn’t think straight and  _please_ , by whatever Gods out there, make this into something he would never regret. It’s like a date with Kagami and he definitely _cannot_  burst it. Though his attitude seemed to only serve as a complete downside.

“Wha—Why should I?!” Kagami exclaimed hotly, not liking the fact that Aomine’s eating off his wallet.

“Satsuki promised me food and now she stood me up so you’re her replacement. Sort of.” Aomine explained with an idle shrug, stuffing his hands into his pockets while already making his way into the mall.

Kagami caught up, only to walk beside the other man and huffed.

“Fine. But you’re carrying the groceries. Any objections will be invalid.”

The horrified look on Aomine’s face was enough for the triumphant smirk on Kagami to spread. Soon the usual atmosphere around them took ground, leaving their doubts and worries at bay while they simply enjoy the presence of each other.

They went around a corner to enter another department and behind those walls hid two young teenagers, a man with powder blue hair and a woman with soft pink locks, sharing a high-five as a sense of accomplishment washed over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request by Anon-chan: Can you write a aokaga fanfic where aomine is inlove with kagami and goes to momoi saying everytime hes with kaagami his chest hurts cause he is a cutie and its the same for kagami, he goes to kuroko and kuroko &momo makes a plan 2 get em together
> 
> Hope it turned out enjoyable given my rusty literacy. Haven't been writing for a while now.


End file.
